Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to transcription of content and, more particularly, to systems and methods that provide for training of transcription processes.
Background Discussion
Transcription of internet-hosted media (video and audio) is increasingly in demand. Consumers of such media often prefer having captions available to them, and in some cases (e.g. for the hearing impaired), they require it. New federal and state regulations mandating accessibility to online media are also driving this demand. Additionally, transcription of online content makes possible applications that are difficult if not impossible without transcriptions. For example, television and radio post-production usually require transcriptions of all recorded material so that the producer can easily select segments for the final product. Market research firms use transcriptions of focus group video to search for sections of the videos in which consumers are discussing a certain product. Similar search applications are enticing for institutions with large video archives, such as universities and governments.
However, transcription is expensive. Typically, services for high-quality transcription creation can cost several hundreds of dollars per hour of content. For some types of content, special expertise is needed to create accurate transcriptions. Keeping up with demand for performing transcription services requires organizations to train new editors, new quality assurance specialists, and new auditors. The manual auditing of trainees' work is a time consuming process requiring considerable efforts on the part of qualified auditors. Auditor time might be better utilized completing transcription work for paying customers. Staffing latencies are introduced related to limited availability of qualified auditors capable of performing trainee audits, as well as proficient trainees efficiently completing training exercises but gated by audits from progressing through their training. Both factors limit the ability of an organization to meet customer needs.